Spotlight On Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Best friends Charlotte and Giada love New York and performing. Both girls make the unfortunate discovery they're dating Brody. Neither girl wants a date after that little secret but their co-stars, Cooper and Nick are determined to show Charlotte and Giada they're willing to be their leading men


"Char; come on, we need to go or we'll never make our auditions" I called. My name is Giada Summers and my best friend is Charlotte Steele. "I'm coming" she called back. We were heading to a studio that was hosting two big auditions. I was going for the revival of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' while Charlotte was going for 'Dracula.'

"Excited for your first big Broadway audition" I asked as she came out of her room. "I'm scared out my wits here Giada. I'm terrified I'll blow it" Charlotte told me. "Would you not worry Charlotte? You'll be amazing" I told her. We both picked out our best hair ties and I saw her earrings. "I love your earrings" I told her. "Thanks and yours look exactly like mine" she commented. "Interesting coincidence" I replied. "Yeah; it is. Well; let's do this" she told me as we got to the studio. "Charlotte; you'll be great" I encouraged as we walked inside and headed to the rooms where our auditions would take place.

Char's P.O.V

I was nervous as I filled out my audition form. I finally pushed my thoughts aside to practice my song and stretch. I wasn't sure how great I would do but I just went for it. The first part of my audition was singing so I did a couple of quick vocal warm ups before I went in and sang 'Replay.' As soon as I was done; I was asked to do a freestyle dance combination, which I was grateful for Giada's help, and the last thing I had to do was recite a monologue. After I was done; I left the room and saw Brody waiting. "Hi babe; you sounded wonderful in there" he said, pulling me into a kiss. "You sure" I asked after he let me go to breathe. "I'm positive" he replied and I saw him smile when he saw my earrings. "Are you auditioning" I asked.

"Of course" he replied with a grin. "I know you'll make it" I told him. "And I have a feeling you will as well" he told me. Just then; they called him back so I went to the main hall and took a seat and waited for Giada to finish her audition.

Giada's P.O.V

I had seen my boyfriend, Brody when he was walking out of the audition room and he gave me a kiss and whispered "Break a leg my sweet Giada." I smiled and tied my hair back before heading into the room. I handed my paperwork to the panel and the director asked "Shall we start with a dance combination Miss Summers?" "Of course" I replied, taking my hand fan out and performing a graceful combination.

After dancing; I caught my breath and then put the instrumental CD in for my audition. I listened to the intro before I started singing 'Can't Fight the Moonlight.'

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

The panel seemed to be quite pleased and after my monologue plus a test of my french; I was finished. I left the audition room. Charlotte was waiting in the main hall and we left the theatre, talking about how we thought we did. I could tell Charlotte was still worried about how she had done but after some reassurance; I think she felt a little better. Tomorrow though would lead to an unexpected revelation and we could only hope that what would come to light wouldn't destroy our friendship.


End file.
